


Tell Me Why I Maybe Viciously Unkind

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [60]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crazy Peter, M/M, POV Peter Hale, Peter and Stiles are Mates, Sad Peter, Stiles Stilinski Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had chosen him, stood by him even when those nearest and dearest to Stiles made it clear how very displeased they were with Stiles choice. Stiles was his and Peter loved him as dearly as he could, and yet he broke his beautiful lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Why I Maybe Viciously Unkind

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend Spider Queen asked for a fic where Stiles and Peter are in a relationship, but Peter does something that hurts Stiles who then tries to leave but Peter of course will not allow it and so on. And I have no idea how this happened.

 

There was nothing left to say between them not after all the words thrown in a vicious battle of who could cut the other down faster and harder.However unlike all the times before there was an uneasiness blooming inside of him, there was an undesirable silence that was thick and heavy between them,there were no eye-rolls or sharp comebacks or even the usual frustrated groans or sulking sighs, just deadly silence. 

 

Thisnew form of silence felt like a form of death to Peter who takes the first tentative step forward towards the younger male who wasn’t the sort to just be quiet or still, there was always some movement some form of sound. This unmoving silent form frightened Peter more than he’d ever imagined it could.

 

`Stiles, ´ Peter says trying not to reveal how greatly this strange form of Stiles unnerved him, `come on now pet, say something.´ Peter continues moving towards the boy who stays where he’s standingin the middle oftheir living-room like some haunting statue of sorts.

 

`Have I finally bested you my darling boy, ´ Peter smirks, laughs a feeble laughter that lacks any real merriment. He reaches for the young man Peter had grown so fond of, but before Peter can so much as brush his fingers against the beautiful form of the young man that had managed to drag words of love and affection out of Peter so very easily, the young man who’d lost the respect of his friends as well as father flinches away as if thinking Peter was about to strike him; and that reaction hurt, cut the werewolf deeply because Peter would never do that.

 

`Stiles? ´ Peter feels suddenly cold and lost.

 

`I can’t.´ Stiles whispers voice so small and fading like talking to him was slowly drawing out the last of Stiles Stilinski’s strength, and Peter can smell the tears long before they begin to appear.

 

`Stiles, baby?´ Peter moves to pull his lover into his arms because in his arms Stiles had found comfort and shelter many times before, but he’s rejected as Stiles moves further away from him. Stiles shakes his head and more tears begin to escape and Peter is suddenly very afraid that something terrible had happened while he wasn’t paying attention. 

 

`I can’t – believe,´ Stiles cries words no longer falling fromhis beautiful lips with familiar ease, `I can’t believe you’d say that.´ and while Stiles speaks he continues to move further away from Peter, restless hands moving over Stiles tearful face and messy hair, down and over the long slender neck.Peter isstunned because he has no clue where he’d gone wrong, but it’s clear something very bad had been said and he tries to think back to everything he’d thrown at the younger male.

 

`I’mdone. I’m done.´ his beautiful boy says turning around and heading towards the door, grabbing his keys and jacket before Peter even realizes what Stiles was doing. It took seeing Stiles pull on his jacket the one Peter hadn’t bought him the old well-worn one that had once belonged to the older Stilinski for Peter to understand that his light who’d chosen him to trust and love was walking out on him.

 

`Stiles. No baby, let’s talk?´Peter says hurriedly while trying to pull the jacket right off of Stiles back, the very back Peter had dragged his claws over more than once,Stiles however refuses to stop trying to leave and in the end Peter pushes Stiles away from the exit and this desperate push is just a hair too hard and his lover crashes to the ground hitting his head on the narrow table that served as nothing more than to carry the striking bowl into which Peter insisted their keys should be dropped into; Stiles had loathed that very table from the get go but because Peter bought it there was nothing he could do about.

 

Stiles stares up at Peter in shock and even the werewolf is stunned by what he’d done and guilt explodes within Peter who begins immediately toapologize profusely, kneeling down beside his young partner in life and crime, Peter cradles the tearstained face and kisses the forehead and cheeks of the still quiet male.

 

Peter thinks he should take the young man to the hospital but then again if he did someone would call the sheriff before Peter could even say hello, and Peter knows once the father of the beautiful man learns that he’d hurt his son Peter would be arrested and being separated from Stiles at this point felt wrong and so instead he helps his stunned lover towards their bedroom. During their walk towards the one room they seemed to spend most of their time he continues to apologies and promise never to hurt him again because Stiles was his one and only.

 

He swears his love to the young man while undressing him before helping Stiles down onto their bed before settling in next to him, kissing and nuzzling and stroking his unhappy lover. He is pleased to find his lover pain-free when he tries to soak-up some of the none-existing pain form Stiles. 

 

Peter isn’tsurprised when Stiles continues to sulk the following morning and Peter grants him the right to be angry because Peter had hurt him in more ways than one.Peter doesn’t push theissueof eating or drinking or finishing the research for the pack, and he doesn’t push Stiles to shower or to attend pack-meetings because Peter knows when not to push his luck;he was lucky Stiles hadn’t left him.And when Stiles begins to smell he doesn’t push the subject instead he buys flowers, and Peter continues to try and show affection by rubbing scented oils into the skin of his lover. 

 

Stiles hasn’t said a word to him for nearly a month and whenever Peter’s around Stiles stays in bed, it’s a silent and sad month that ends with the loud banging on their apartment door while Peter is wrapped around his lover while they’re watching one of Stiles favorite movies,and Peter misses the way Stiles would talk through the movie telling him odd little facts and theories. Peter groans as he climbs out of bed he’s almost at the door whenit’s broken down by none other than Alpha McCall who screams out for Stiles but only once before throwing his hand over his nose and mouth.Behind the young Alpha stands none other than the sheriff who looks absolutely green around the gills.

 

`What the hell is that stench.´ McCall asks, he sounds close to being sick all over the stupid welcome mat Stiles had bought. 

 

Peter scents the air but he smells nothing out of the ordinary, and before he can say anything the sheriff is pushing past him calling out for his only son, and Peter’s surprised that Stiles doesn’t answer his father but then again when Stiles had moved in with Peter and thus alerting everyone to their affair the older Stilinski hadn’t reacted well. The sheriff makes his way towards the bedroom, and suddenly the noise from the TV is drowned out by a horrific scream and both Peter and Scott rush to see what’s wrong. 

 

The sheriff is standing with his back against the wall an expression of complete horror and devastation on his pale face, and as Peter turns his gaze towards the bed and he is shocked to the core because on his bed where Stiles had been situated was a corpse, an almost naked and very smelly decomposing body. It takes him a minute realize that the body on the bed is his Stiles, and when he does he loses the fragile thread of sanity and he just howls in agony and grief. 

 


End file.
